


【颜王】兜圈 / Chapter 45

by LW123



Category: 188男团, 王晋, 针锋对决, 颜司卓, 颜王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LW123/pseuds/LW123
Kudos: 15





	【颜王】兜圈 / Chapter 45

小安杳无踪影，那几个Alpha也早就趁机跑了。相对僻静的走廊只剩下王晋和颜司卓，还有奄奄一息的刀疤脸，不知是死是活。  
颜司卓的心跳逐渐平稳，只是皮肤依然滚烫，王晋扶着颜司卓摇摇晃晃地站起来，瞥了一眼倒在血泊里的刀疤脸，费劲地咽了一口唾沫，竭力对抗着某种激烈的情绪。  
“报警……不行，不能报警……”  
王晋脚步踉跄，险些被地上的杂物绊倒，明显有些慌了。颜司卓搂过王晋的肩膀，脱下外套往刀疤脸头上一扔，遮住那张血肉模糊的面孔，用力将王晋往怀里按了按，“别怕。”  
他掏出手机，眼神冰冷，镇定到令人毛骨悚然，“是我，S Club E1走廊，派两个人过来，处理一点垃圾……对，速度快点。”  
王晋被颜司卓护着，一路穿过舞池，走出夜总会大门，直到回到酒店还手脚冰凉。  
他站在淋浴下，皮肤都被自己搓红了，仍觉得身上有股洗不掉的血腥气。  
王晋从浴室出来时，颜司卓仍穿着那身脏衣服，正在门口跟人讲话，似乎在吩咐什么事情，没过多久拎了个塑料袋回来，往床上稀里哗啦一倒，全是各种治跌打损伤的药。  
颜司卓坐在床边翻出一瓶碘酒，熟练地拆开外包装，拿棉签蘸了一点，用征询的目光看向王晋，“我帮你上药？”  
方才情势紧张，王晋来不及思考跟颜司卓亲密接触有什么不对，这会儿才后知后觉地涌上尴尬和别扭，还有那么点暗流涌动的情绪，像根刁钻的羽毛在他胸口撩拨，心坎里又痒又热，一时捉摸不清，难以解脱。  
不管怎么说，颜司卓刚把他救出虎口，刚才抱也抱了，现在刻意拉开距离，实在显得太矫情。王晋做了一番简单的心理斗争，走过去坐到床边，低低“嗯”了一声。  
颜司卓托起王晋的下巴，认真打量一番——王晋右颊的血痕已经快结痂了，皮肤洗净血污，露出分部不均、或轻或重的擦伤，嘴角那块瘀痕由青转紫，看起来愈发触目惊心。颜司卓脸色难看，忍不住骂了句脏话。  
王晋垂着眼睛，状若无意地问，“你一直跟着我？”  
颜司卓小心翼翼地用棉签涂抹伤处，闻言动作一顿，“疼么？”  
王晋沉默片刻，低声回答，“不疼。”  
颜司卓将动作放得更轻，静静地说道，“夜总会的事不用担心，人没死。那个刀疤脸有案底，因为聚众轮奸Omega进去过，最近刚从号子里出来，正好送回去重新教育一下。”  
王晋冷静下来，这才想起南方是颜家的地界，颜司卓在京城放不开手脚，回到上海却如鱼得水，解决几个地痞流氓显然不在话下，就算真打死了，恐怕也不费什么力气就能摆平。  
他看着颜司卓全神贯注的样子，隐约有些恍惚，仿佛回到他跟颜司卓同居的那段日子，有次王晋不小心弄碎玻璃杯扎了手，颜司卓也是这样替他清理伤口、仔细包扎。  
颜司卓的目光轻轻一抬，和王晋碰个正着。  
王晋心底一动，不自觉地伸手，擦去颜司卓眉骨旁沾的一滴血。  
颜司卓的瞳孔倏地缩紧，连呼吸都慢了半拍。  
王晋反应过来自己做了什么，如梦方醒，有些慌不择路地挪开眼睛，条件反射般抽回颜司卓正握着涂药的手，半天憋出一句，“你去洗个澡吧。”  
这话出来，王晋更想一头撞死了。午夜，酒店，孤A寡O，这种环境下“去洗个澡”的暗示程度简直堪比“我在床上等你”。  
王晋如临大敌地深吸一口气，没等欲盖弥彰地补上解释，只见颜司卓站起身，利落弯腰将碘酒往床头柜上一放， “不了，我这就走。”  
“这么晚了，你去哪？”  
王晋咬了下舌尖，他又说了句错话。  
“……车里。”  
王晋皱眉问，“你跟了我这么长时间，不会一直都是在车里睡的吧？”  
颜司卓扭头看向王晋，瞳底漆黑，嘴唇微微抿紧。  
没有否认，便是默认了。  
王晋的表情瞬间变得五味杂陈——他真是拿颜司卓这种油盐不进的人没辙。好在只动摇了两秒，那点蠢蠢欲动的“放弃抵抗”的想法才露尖角，没来得及长得枝繁叶茂，就被他狠狠打个红叉，快刀斩乱麻地一举歼灭。  
颜司卓收回视线，忽然犯了强迫症似的磨蹭起来，转动碘酒瓶身，将带商标的那面朝向外侧，“我只是想看看你。”  
王晋看着颜司卓脏乱染血的衬衣，心里涌上一股疲倦，十分无奈地说，“你去洗个澡，换套衣服。今晚在沙发睡吧，明天再走。”  
颜司卓漆黑的眼底蹿起两簇火苗，胸膛的起伏骤然急促起来，仿佛压抑着过分激动的心情，炙烈的目光都快把王晋烧着了。  
王晋挨不住似的别开脸，焦躁地抓了把湿漉的头发，没事找事地拿起手机，“你去哪我不管，但是从明天开始别再跟着我了，我不喜欢被人监视的感觉。”  
“……知道了。”  
“上周我在御品轩吃饭，被我发现之后藏进楼梯间的那个人也是你？”  
颜司卓一愣，下意识说，“不是，我跟我妈出国了一趟，上周不在北京。”  
王晋觉得有点奇怪，颜司卓连跟踪他的事都承认了，何必在一笔旧账上撒谎？不过也不是什么大事，他最近是被“后头有人”弄太疑神疑鬼了，没准人家只是个服务员，正好跑去楼梯间偷懒，根本不是冲他来的呢。  
“算了，不重要。”王晋叹了口气，冲颜司卓摆手，“你去吧。”   
颜司卓洗完澡，王晋已经睡了。宽敞的商务套房里一片黑暗，只有床头一盏小灯没熄灭，昏黄的光线打在王晋侧脸，描摹出雕塑般的五官曲线，他的半张脸埋在枕头里，眉心梳不平一般皱着，似乎睡得并不踏实。  
颜司卓怕吹风机吵着王晋，慢吞吞地手动擦干发梢，快要把王晋的背影盯出个窟窿。他站在原地迟疑了一会儿，最终没能抵抗内心膨胀的欲望，蹑手蹑脚爬上床，轻轻把王晋拨到怀里。  
快天亮再挪去沙发好了，不会被发现的。  
王晋不舒服地动了动，颜司卓屏住呼吸，神经紧绷地观察王晋是不是醒了。  
等到胳膊和肩膀都撑麻了，王晋仍然没有转醒的势头，颜司卓一颗心脏这才落地，伸手“哒”的一声关掉壁灯，任凭黑暗蔓延，窸窸窣窣地躺下。  
王晋柔软的腺体就在眼前，那里微微红肿，呈现出一种饱经蹂躏的颜色，被咬过的齿痕还没彻底消退，散发出宛若游丝的信息素，很淡，好像沙漠之中一缕清甜的果香，勾得颜司卓口干舌燥。  
颜司卓不由自主地咽了口唾沫，拼命忍住一口咬下去的冲动。  
王晋在浴室里应该喷过阻隔剂，否则以酒吧里信息素泄露的程度，这么近的距离没有任何一个Alpha扛得住诱惑。  
颜司卓忍不住伸手，触碰那个微凹的齿印，指腹在上面轻轻滑动。  
王晋在颜司卓怀里敏感地一颤，一条胳膊搭在枕边，怕光似的缩起脖子把脸埋进臂弯。  
担心“劣迹”败露，颜司卓不敢再乱动，呼出一口长气，怕人跑了似的收紧手臂，胸膛紧贴王晋的后背，嘴角不由自主地露出一点微笑，缓缓闭上双眼。  
Omega果然是种脆弱的生物，已经过去了两个多月，那晚留下的蛛丝马迹仍然没被身体代谢干净。  
王晋并不知道，从那以后的每个夜晚，颜司卓闭上眼就是王晋痛苦不已的表情，漫无边际的高速公路，还有手术室门口绿莹莹的灯光，那些画面拥挤地、嘈杂地涌进大脑，如同冲刷礁石的海水，令他裂纹丛生的躯壳逐渐窒息、瓦解，只差一线就要彻底崩塌。  
从远处看着王晋或许能给他一丝聊胜于无的慰藉，但那远远不够。直到此时，颜司卓泊荡的灵魂才肯踏实落地。  
而颜司卓也不知道，他自以为一切做的悄无声息，王晋却在背后的呼吸趋于平稳时，在黑暗里睁开一双炯炯的眼睛。  
王晋根本没睡。  
流产之后，他睡觉时总习惯开一盏小灯，否则很容易做噩梦，经常在夜里满头大汗地惊醒。  
他不得不承认，颜司卓的怀抱胜过一切药物和光源。  
王晋不着痕迹地往后挪了挪身子，这样他能更清晰地感受到颜司卓有力的心跳。浓重的睡意接踵而至，王晋安心闭眼，一夜好眠。  
第二天王晋醒来，身边已经空了，沙发里被褥堆叠，有人睡过的痕迹。  
他不知道颜司卓是什么时候走的，“偷”来的夜晚滋味不错，可惜以后不会再有了。  
王晋在盥洗室找到颜司卓时，颜司卓正光着膀子刷牙，湿软的黑发背在脑后，下巴挂着清透的水珠，一身腱子肉别提多养眼。  
王晋忍不住多看两眼，心里直犯嘀咕，这小子身材到底怎么练的。  
颜司卓看见王晋来了，主动让开位置，王晋本想待会再来，可一只脚已经踏进来，现在再走显得太刻意，只好接过颜司卓递来的另一个漱口杯，不冷不热地说，“谢谢。”  
卫生间还算宽敞，但是两个大男人挤在里面仍然有些逼仄。肩膀挨着肩膀，两人各自心怀鬼胎，目不斜视，谁也不看谁一眼。  
长久的沉默后，颜司卓关掉水龙头，率先打破僵局，“你什么时候回北京？”  
王晋对着镜子碰了碰嘴角的乌青，皱眉轻“嘶”一声，斜了颜司卓一眼，“你不是对我的行程很了解？”  
“别碰。”颜司卓抓住王晋的手腕，很自然地托起王晋的下巴打量，“我叫了前台送冰袋过来，一会再敷一下。”  
门铃“叮咚”一声，说曹操曹操到。颜司卓草草擦了把脸，丢下一句“等我”，直奔门口。  
“王哥——”没想到开门的人不是王晋，倒是张熟面孔，顾青裴略一挑眉，迅速反应过来，换上那副公事公办的笑容，“是小颜啊，请问王总在吗？”  
王晋听见动静不对，探头一看，居然是顾青裴。他刚想说话，突然想起自己鼻青脸肿的模样实在不适合见人，可是顾青裴已经看见他了，只好硬着头皮走过去，“青裴，我在。”  
顾青裴看见王晋，明显一愣，“王哥，你的脸……？”  
王晋露出一个无奈的苦笑，“说来话长……怎么了，找我有事？”  
“也没什么重要的事，张总给你发微信你没回，让我顺道来问一句。他说昨晚咱们去的club有人闹事，好像伤的不轻，警.察还抓了好几个，问你没事吧。”  
王晋心里一琢磨，就知道说的是颜司卓打人的事。他没兴趣分享自己深入“龙潭虎穴”的吃瘪经历，更没脸说如果不是颜司卓跟踪他，他差点被几个流氓办了。只是顾青裴这么聪明的人，靠猜也能猜个八九不离十。  
他头一次这么想快点结束跟顾青裴的对话，敷衍了事地一笑，“放心吧青裴，我没事。见到张总帮我跟他说一声，昨天酒喝多了不太舒服，中午的聚餐我就不去了。”  
送走顾青裴，王晋这才开始懊恼——他现在这副样子怎么出门？


End file.
